


My Family and Ai

by Featherine_Aurora



Category: AI: The Somnium Files (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Resolution End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherine_Aurora/pseuds/Featherine_Aurora
Summary: Over the dinner table, Iris and her family banter and have fun.
Relationships: Date Kaname & Sagan Iris, Date Kaname/Sagan Hitomi, Okiura Mizuki & Sagan Hitomi, Okiura Mizuki & Sagan Iris, Sagan Hitomi & Sagan Iris
Kudos: 9





	My Family and Ai

Date looked weirdly awkward as he sat down at to eat with everyone. He was always like this and Iris could understand why. She could see that he still wasn’t used to this, to sitting around a table to eat dinner with family. From what she'd heard from Mizuki, they used to either eat at different times or in silence. Of course, that wasn't going to be allowed in this household.

“Hey, Dad. How was work?".

"It was the same and what did I tell you about calling me Dad?".

"That you loved me?"".

"That it made me feel old".

"So you don't love me? How could you say that to your daughter, Date?".

"I didn't say that".

"Date, I want to call you Dad because I love you. Come on, accept your daughter's love already".

"But being called Dad makes it sound like I'm old. I'm not old at all".

“But you _are_ an old man, Date". 

That last comment came from Mizuki. She'd adapted to her new situation in her own way and was comfortable enough to banter with Date as she normally did. In fact, Mizuki seemed to have been waiting for something like having a new family for ages without being aware of that and slotted into treating Hitomi as her mum and Iris as her sister easily. Treating Date as her father still didn't seem like it was going to happen, but she did seem to find it easier to do family stuff with him. It was something that Iris was happy to see.

“No I'm not. I'm still a youngish man while you are still a brat".

Mizuki stuck her tongue out at him. Date frowned while Hitomi and Iris shared a laugh.

"Hey, I'm growing. I'm a maturing teen girl. A young woman even".

"Don't remind me. Dealing with adolescence at a parent is really the ultimate horror".

Hitomi spoke up. "Maybe, but I think we have two wonderful and good girls".

Iris smiled at her mum while Mizuki grinned.

"See, someone appreciates me, Date. Besides, you're one to talk. You're a parent who lies all the times Remember what you said about washing my belly button at the shrine? I've not forgiven you for that. And what about that nonsense you told me about what that stone meant?".

Date gave an innocent look. Iris didn't this he was good at that.

"I've never lied. That stone is just really complex, with a bunch of different ways to interpret its vast wisdom".

"Sure, Date, and I'm a Super-Saiyan".

"But you kind of are. Have you seen your strength? It's scary and, I admit, kind of cool, even if I don't want to ever see how strong you are now. You could really hurt someone".

Mizuki looked torn between her desire to banter with Date and a desire to stick her chest out and be proud of her power. Iris then said "Mizuki, I’ll tell you what the writing on it really means”

That made Mizuki's eyes sparkle. _She still doesn't realize how much I absorbed from Uncle... Date... Dad. Ugh, still getting used to Uncle being called different things.  
_

Iris then, in a fake sagey voice, said ““When shopping, don’t buy that one food you really like when on a diet. You’ll say that you’ll resist the urge to binge eat it at home, but you’re totally going to binge eat it”. That’s what it says”.

She nodded sagely as she said that last bit and Date did his part go along with it, looking intrigued and saying "Really? More wisdom from the stone of sacred wisdom". Mizuki's response was to glance back and forth at Iris and Date as she tried to process what had just happened.

“Wait, are you both lying to me now?".

Iris did her best to look innocent. Mizuki glared at Date. “You’re corrupting Iris! How could you?"

“I’m not corrupting anyone".

Iris did her best to look horrified. “Yeah, how could you corrupt me, dad? You’re so awful!".

Date let out a growl. Iris couldn't stop herself from looking smug. “I’ll forgive you, Dad, if you increase our pocket money".

Mizuki grinned. "Yeah! Date, do some penance by paying us".

"That's not happening".

Iris decided to unleash her ultimate weapon. “I’ll tell Aunt Shizue that you drank one of her wine bottles and replaced the contents with grape juice".

For a moment, Date looked like he'd been struck with a mortal blow. But then he smiled. This wasn't good.

“You can’t do that".

“Why?".

“Hitomi, please help me”.

Iris turned to face her mum. _Crap, how did I forget that she’s sat there the entire time?_

Hitomi looked amused at being brought into this. Iris didn't share that feeling as her Mum brought her parental authority down on Iris with a few words.

“No blackmailing in this house, Iris".

“Yes, Mum”.

Date looked very smug, though that look was destroyed when Hitomi let out a cough to get his attention and then said “No corrupting people either. Got that, mister?".

He actually seemed to straighten his posture in response. “Yeah, I do”

Hitomi then moved closer to Date and whispered something in his ear that made him grin. Unfortunately, Iris heard what she’d whispered. It was “Unless its in our bed”.

“Mum! I don't want to hear that when I’m eating!".

Hitomi looked startled. She then smiled and said "Sorry, dear. Your attention to sound has improved a lot since your recent efforts to understand the music side of your work, hasn't it? I'm proud of you".

That made Iris blush. That might have been her Mum's intent. She wanted to distract Iris from what she'd said through sudden praise about something Iris had been pushing herself hard with since Renju's passing. It worked. Unfortunately for Hitomi, Mizuki then said "Iris, what did she say?".

Iris told Mizuki what she'd heard. Mizuki was grossed out, unsurprisingly. But fortunately for Hitomi, Mizuki directed that feeling at Date, who for once was innocent in this situation. “You disgust me, Date. You’ll be a gross pervert to the end. Won’t you, old man?".

"This is really unfair". Date then, sounding a lot more bothered, added “Far more importantly, stop calling me old! I’m not old. Just mature".

"Sure you're mature, as in all your thoughts need an adult rating because they're perverted".

"Is that the best you can do?".

"Bite me, Date".

Iris smiled as those two got into another argument. As they did that, Hitomi got up and walked next to Iris.

"This feels familiar, doesn't it?".

"Yeah". 

"I love having this again"

"So do I".

"No more Okonomiyaki Wars though. I think that I can't handle that amount of cleaning these days".

Iris glanced at Mizuki and Date. "I can promise that, but I don't think I can guarantee they won't and that I won't fire back. You'll probably end up doing the same, Mum".

Hitomi shook her head. "True. Will you help me clean that up when that happens?".

"Sure, Mum".

Their family was odd and messy. It was also one where none of them were related by blood and had been joined together by harsh circumstances. It was an odd family, formed unconventionally, and Iris loved this family of hers.


End file.
